Miss Brandon
by angelofmusic1989
Summary: Colonel Brandon and Marianne's daughter will do all she can to keep Delaford.
1. Preparations

"Colonel?" Juliet Brandon knocked on the door of her father's study. Everyonecalled him Colonel; even his wife. No one ever called him Christopher, his real name.

"Come in, my dear." The colonel was sitting at his large mahogany desk. Juliet loved the colonel's study. It was where he had taught her to read and play chess. She liked to come in here and talk to him where no one else would interrupt.

"Forgive me, I did not intend to intrude on your work. I can come back to speak to you later."

"No, that's quite alright. I'm nearly finished. Here," he said, placing a book on the desk. "I bought this yesterday when I was in town. I thought that it might interest you. Look over it while I finish my posts, hmm?"

"Thank you." Juliet sat in one of the big plushy red armchairs across from her father. She took the book and opened the front cover. _The Life and Reign of Marie Antoinette_ was printed on the front page. The colonel knew that Juliet loved history the most. She flipped through the pages while Colonel Brandon sent out his messages. When he was finished, he sat back in his chair and took off his spectacles.

"Alright, dearest, you have my undivided attention. What can I help you with?"

"About this ball…"

"Not again, Juliet. It is your twenty-first birthday. Your mother insists that you have a party."

"I know. But I don't understand why we can't just have a party with our family. Uncle Edward and Aunt Elinor could come up from the parish, and Uncle Nicholas and Aunt Margaret could come in from London and stay here if they wanted to."

"Believe me, Juliet, no one wants that more than I. Your dear mother's plans have taken quite a toll on my pocketbook. But you know as well as I that Marianne Brandon cannot be stopped."

"Yes, I know."

"Juliet?" Mrs. Brandon's voice came from the hall.

"There she is. You had better go. I will not be held responsible for holding youback from your dress fitting."

"Yes, sir." Juliet saluted him with a smile and he saluted back. Then she slipped out of the study and into the hallway. Mrs. Brandon was there, waiting with Mrs. Cole, the dressmaker.

"There you are. Come along to your dressing room; Mrs. Cole is ready to take your measurements for your ball gown."

"Mamma, I don't…"

"I don't want to hear any complaints. Go on." Mrs. Brandon clapped her hands and waved Juliet along. Mrs. Cole measured her for her gown, and then sat down with her and her mother to plan fabrics for it. The elder two decided on deep violet; it brought out the color in Juliet's eyes and complimented her light brown hair nicely. Juliet looked in the mirror. She had inherited her father's features. He wasn't dashing by any means, but his countenance was pleasant and unpretentious. It was fine for a man, but for a lady, it resulted in a plain face.

"Alright, so we've decided on violet silk. And gardenias for her hair. Your daughter will be the delight of the social season."

"Brilliant. It is her party, after all. Come, Juliet, we must go to town. You need a new pair of slippers and we must figure out something to do with your hair."

"Yes, Mamma."

"Go and fetch the Colonel, he's going to accompany us." Juliet nodded to her mother and returned to the study.

"Colonel? Mamma told me to come and fetch you; we're going to town."

"Yes, I expected as much. Alright, tell your mother that I will be waiting in the

"Yes, sir."

When the family got to town, Juliet went from shop to shop with her mother and father. She enjoyed the company of her parents, and she knew that they enjoyed each other's company. She was so glad to have a mother and father who had married for love. Most of her schoolmates' parents had married out of convenience or duty to the family, and there was no end to their quarrels. But Colonel Brandon had pursued Marianne Dashwood because her beauty had struck his heart, and he had healed hers after a blackguard named John Willoughby had shattered it.


	2. A Lavish Party

The night of the ball, Juliet stood at the top of the stairs to the hall at Delaford. She stood obscured by the wall so that no one could see her and looked out on her guests. Her family had hosted balls before, of course. But this was different. This ball was meant to get her a husband. She was apprehensive about having to speak to everyone and to be scrutinized by the mothers and fathers of England's most eligible bachelors.

"Juliet? Are you going to come down?" The colonel found her in the hall.

"I don't know, Colonel. There are so many people; it isn't possible that I knoweven half of them."

"Yes, but some of them were invited for sociality's sake. Your mother's half brother, for instance, and his wife."

"John and Fanny are here?"

"Yes, my dear, as are Mr. and Mrs. Robert Ferrars. Fanny insisted that they be invited."

"But it is my party! Should I not have had the right to say no?"

"You should have, which is perhaps why your mother did not tell you that they were invited. Now, come along. We don't want to keep your guests waiting, do we?"

"I suppose not."

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot. I have a present for you." The colonel reached into his pocket and produced a small box.

"Colonel, you shouldn't have. Mamma says that I'm too old for presents."

"Well, I suppose we don't have to tell her that I gave you anything, do we?"

"No, I don't suppose we do." Juliet took the box and opened it. Inside was a comb with a jeweled butterfly atop ivory teeth. "It doesn't quite match your dress. You don't have to wear it."

Juliet kissed her father on the cheek. "It's wonderful. I love it."

The colonel took it out of the box and placed it in her hair.

"Thank you, Colonel."

"You are welcome. Happy birthday." Juliet took the colonel's arm and they stood on the top step. The musicians began to play a different song; a piece by Schubert. Juliet put a smile on her face and descended the stairs into the crowd. The first guests that they came upon were John and Fanny Dashwood.

"Colonel Brandon, what a marvelous party," Fanny said in her usual high-pitched, tight voice.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dashwood. My wife and I are so glad that you and your husband could attend."

"Well, Juliet is John's niece, is she not? We are delighted to be a part of any social occasion at Delaford. Happy birthday, Juliet."

"Thank you, Aunt." Juliet was glad to see her mother coming towards her and the Colonel.

"Colonel? Would you come and say hello to Elinor? She's just arrived with Edward."

"Of course, my dear. Excuse me, Mr. Dashwood, Mrs. Dashwood." He bowed to them and left with Juliet's mother.

"I see that you've been left unaccompanied." John Dashwood said. He always seemed nervous, as though he was afraid of what his wife would think of his words.

"For the moment, I suppose I have."

"Well, then, Juliet, may I take this opportunity to introduce you to a mutual friend of mine and of my brother Robert?"

"You may, Aunt."

"Good. Mr. Vincent?" Fanny tapped on the shoulder of a man standing near her. He turned around.

"Yes, Mrs. Dashwood?"

"May I introduce you to Miss Juliet Brandon?"

"Ah, Miss Brandon. I have been anticipating an introduction all evening." He bowed to her and kissed her hand.

"Mr. Vincent, it is a pleasure. And thank you for coming."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

"Miss Brandon?"

"Sir John!" Sir John Middleton was a widower and the cousin of Juliet's grandmother. He was a little bit older than her father. His mother-in-law, Mrs. Jennings, was very old, but still loved to be in the air of society. "Has Mrs. Jennings come with you?"

"Yes, my dear. She is over in the corner. Would you like to say hello?"

"Would I ever! Excuse me, Uncle John. Aunt Fanny. Mr. Vincent." She curtseyed to the three and followed Sir John to Mrs. Jennings' seat. "Hello, dear, dear Mrs. Jennings!"

"Miss Brandon, how delightful! It seems ages since I've seen you. Have you met Lieutenant Chandler?"

"I have not had the pleasure." She turned to the man that was sitting next to Mrs. Jennings. "Lieutenant Chandler."

"Miss Brandon. Happy birthday." He bowed to her. "Mrs. Jennings has told me nothing but good reports about you."

"Well, Mrs. Jennings tends to exaggerate matters."

"Not at all. She only told me that you are beautiful." He looked down at the floor. "I apologize for my forwardness."

"I'm sure that Miss Brandon will be willing to forgive you if you will only take a turn around the dance floor with her." Sir John and Mrs. Jennings laughed.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary, really."

"It is quite necessary, I assure you. Otherwise I'm afraid we shall not be friends anymore," Mrs. Jennings said.

"Well, I believe that such is a threat which deserves attention, don't you, Miss Brandon?"

"Very well, I accept."

The two took a turn together and Lieutenant Chandler made small talk all the while. Juliet was taken by surprise when he suddenly said, "Mrs. Jennings' daughter tells me that you are acquainted with my uncle, John Willoughby."

Juliet stopped short, causing another lady to nearly trip over her. She continued with the dance. "I have heard the name my entire life, mostly in jest, but I have never met the man myself."

"Oh? And why in jest?"

"He and my mother have a very…interesting connection, you could say."

"Oh. Well, Mrs. Palmer seemed affronted when I mentioned to her that he was my uncle, and that I had inherited his estate when his wife decided to move into the city because she was bored of the country."

"You live at Combe Magna? And you are the nephew of John Willoughby?"

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Does Mrs. Jennings know who your uncle is?"

"No, I don't suppose she does."

"Good. If I were you, I wouldn't tell her. She is a bit of a busy body."

"Yes, I noticed. Well, Miss Brandon, it appears that our dance is over. I hope to meet you again soon."

"I am sure that Mrs. Jennings will inform you of the next social event at Delaford. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Chandler."

"You as well." Lieutenant Chandler bowed to his dancing partner and she went off to find her father.

"Colonel!" She found him in a group of his former infantrymen. "I have to tell you something. It is of great importance."

"What is it, my dear?" The colonel looked worried.

"I think that our guest of honor should play for us," Mrs. Jennings said loudly.

"Mrs. Brandon, where is your charming daughter?"

"Juliet? Juliet, come. Sit at the pianoforte."

"Just a moment, I have to tell the colonel something."

"Not now, dear. You may not neglect your guests. You may talk to your father any time."

"Oh, very well," for as the author has stated before, Juliet knew that there was no way to win an argument with her mother. She sat down at the pianoforte and began to play a piece by Mozart. When she finished, the audience applauded, and Juliet pulled Colonel Brandon aside.

"What is it, my darling?"

"Have you met Sir John and Mrs. Jennings' guest, Lieutenant Chandler?"

"Yes."

"He is the nephew of Sir John Willoughby."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Juliet, go and see to your guests."

"But, Colonel, you were to take another turn around the dance floor with me."

"Perhaps later, my darling. For now, I must see to it that your mother is warned before Lieutenant Chandler introduces himself to her. Go on."

"Alright." Juliet reluctantly went to find someone that wouldn't bore her to tears. She finally found Reed Palmer, Mrs. Jennings' grandson. She had been friends with Reed since they were babies. She knew that it was Mrs. Jennings' greatest wish for them to marry, but she and Reed thought nothing of the sort about one another.

"Reed!"

"Juliet, there you are. How has your birthday been so far, my dear?"

"It's been glorious, save the last few minutes. Are your mother and father and Tom here?"

"Yes. Mother has just whisked Father away to meet someone from somewhere who's done something or other; they should return soon. Tom is off with his new wife somewhere. Would you like a glass of champagne?"

"Thank you." Reed handed her one off of a tray that was passing by. Mr. and

Mrs. Palmer pushed through the crowd just then.

"Juliet, dear, how are you? It's been so long since we've seen you at Cleveland, dear, dear girl!"

"I regret my long absence from your estate, Mrs. Palmer. I do not know why I have stayed away so long."

"Well, it is a pleasure to see you here tonight," Mr. Palmer said. "We were pleased to receive the invitation to the most lavish party of the year."

"Indeed, Mr. Palmer, we could not think of having a party without inviting you and your family. And anyway, the lavishness of the party is not so by my own accord, sir, but upon my mother's requests. She insists that my twenty-second birthday not come along without my finding of a husband first."

"That sounds like Marianne." Another voice came from behind them. All four people turned, and Juliet came face to face with a man she had never met before. She needn't stare at his dark, brooding eyes for long before she learned who he was.


	3. A Sinister Man and a Silly Boy

"Mr. Willoughby? What in heaven's name are you doing here?" Mrs. Palmer said, fanning herself briskly.

"Who let you in?" Mr. Palmer stepped in front of Juliet and leaned toward the man menacingly.

"The houseman left his post. I allowed myself in. I had to come to the party...Miss Dashwood, happy birthday."

"Thank you for your sentiments, Mr. Willoughby, but you should know that my father does not take kindly to people who show up at Delaford unannounced. He shall be along any moment, so I suggest you make yourself scarce."

"Yes, I know of Colonel Brandon's tendency to hold grudges. And flames for women half his age and twice his countenance."

Juliet did not hesitate to slap Mr. Willoughby across the face. "Speak of my father that way again, sir, and I will not need someone to escort you out. I shall do it myself. It is you whom he dislikes, and that is because you hurt the people most dear to him."

"If you are speaking of your mother, things seemed to work out just fine for her."

"No, Mr. Willoughby. I am speaking of Beth and her child, the child whom I became close to. Her name was Eliza. She was named after her grandmother. She and I were great friends, but she was born with a deficiency of the brain, and died when we were very young. Do you even care, Mr. Willoughby? That your own child died at the age of eleven? And now you're just a bitter old man, because instead of marrying the woman you loved, you decided to marry for money and snub my mother. And your wife doesn't love you anymore, does she? She's probably set her sights on someone of a

younger crowd."

"Well, perhaps I may divorce her, then, and marry you myself. I could still catch a Dashwood." Mr. Willoughby stroked her cheek with his finger. Juliet slapped it away.

"That is quite impossible, for you must have the permission of not only my mother and father, but also myself. And I would sooner die."

Mr. Palmer dragged Willoughby away by the collar of his coat, where he met a seething Colonel Brandon.

"You will never touch my daughter in that manner again."

"Ah, Brandon. Is the party over already?"

"I think that you've had too much to drink tonight, Uncle." Lieutenant Chandler stepped in at that moment. "Please, Miss Brandon, allow me to apologize for my uncle. I had no idea he would be present this evening."

"There is no need to apologize, Lieutenant. You have done nothing wrong, and he has done nothing right. He merits neither apology nor forgiveness. I hope this will not dissuade you from coming back to Delaford upon our next invitation."

"Of course not."

"Come on, Albert, let's go. I can't stand the unseasonable cold in this room."

"Colonel Brandon, I apologize."

"No need. Just get him out of here." The lieutenant smiled at Juliet and escorted his uncle out of the house. Colonel Brandon took his daughter's hand.

"Are you alright, my darling?"

"I'm fine, Colonel."

"You spoke wonderfully. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you."

Reed took Juliet's elbow and led her to a seat by the wall. "Can I get you some water or something? You look flushed."

"I'm perfectly fine. You are a good friend. You're going to make some woman a terrific doting husband one day."

"Yes, my mother wishes sooner than later. She's just barely gotten Tom married off and she has her sights set on me next." He plopped down next to Juliet. "That was one of her intentions this evening."

"Well, that makes two of us. My mother is determined."

"They're awfully disappointed that we won't marry each other."

"I know. I think that may have been their intention from the start. They probably played with our infant selves as they played with dolls as children. Dressing us up in wedding clothes and such."

"You are wicked."

"Yes, well. I'm tired of being carted to market every time someone has a ball or a party or even a tea, for Heaven's sake. I want to be my own person."

"I couldn't agree more." The two watched couples dance across the floor. Juliet, as she had done many times before, secretly thought of what it would be like to be married to Reed Palmer. She wasn't in love with him or anything. But she knew him. And he knew her. They wouldn't have to stumble through life.

She giggled behind her fan at the very thought of marrying the tall, gangly, freckle faced boy sitting next to her. A sillier notion had never come into her head.


	4. The Free Spirit and the Bargain

Two weeks after the ball, things were finally back to normal at Delaford. Marianne had stopped asking Juliet whether she had met anyone promising, and the colonel stopped pacing the room and wringing his hands whenever Marianne mentioned Juliet getting married. The Palmers came for lunch one Saturday afternoon. The two mothers sat on the terrace, sipping tea and discussing the futures of their children, and the two fathers went inside to get away from the gossip.

"Where is our dear Juliet? I hoped she might join us today. Reed declined; he had things to do at home. I don't know that boy anymore."

"I suppose she's off with her father somewhere."

"No, she isn't." Colonel Brandon kissed his wife on the cheek and sat at the table, followed by Mr. Palmer. "I was showing Thomas my new rifle. Your daughter is out on the hill, picking wildflowers."

"And you didn't go with her? What if she gets hurt?" Marianne started to stand. Colonel Brandon patted her arm.

"My dear, she is twenty one years old. She doesn't need us to smother her. Look, here she comes now."

Juliet came bounding up to the garden with no shoes on her feet and with her hair streaming free behind her. Marianne shook her head and looked at Mrs. Palmer, who appeared more amused than appalled.

"Hello, Mrs. Palmer! I hoped I would catch you before you left. Mr. Palmer."

"Good afternoon, my dear."

"Juliet, look at the state of you! I don't understand why you feel the need to pick wildflowers when we have a garden and a hothouse full of the most beautiful flowers in the county. And where on earth are your shoes?"

"I didn't want to spoil them with mud. It's still quite damp on the path. I picked these for you; I know how much you like daisies."

"Thank you, darling. Now, will you please go in the house and clean up, and then come back down and join us for tea. Fifteen minutes."

"Yes, ma'am. Hello, Colonel." She kissed her father on the cheek and hurried into the house. He looked after her and smiled.

"Ah, dear Colonel Brandon. It's so nice to see a father who dotes on his daughter as much as you do."

"She is my angel, if a little unkempt. A miracle the likes with which I never thought I'd be blessed. I fear that my wife thinks I've spoiled her by allowing her free spirit."

"Not at all. Only that she should learn that there is a time for her free spirit and a time to show restraint."

"I wonder, Marianne."

"What do you wonder, Mrs. Palmer?"

"I wonder if it might do Juliet some good to stay at Cleveland for the summer."

"What a splendid idea!"

"Yes. We go to London for two weeks this season. She could come with us. And we will have another guest to stay with us; Miss Ellen Foster, Sir John's sister's daughter. What do you think, my dear Mr. Palmer?"

"She's always welcome at Cleveland, you know that, Mrs. Brandon. But can you and the colonel spare her for that long?"

"I think London would be good for her. My dear?"

"Well, I…she's never been away from home for so long. I don't know if…"

"Christopher." Marianne smiled at him. He took her hand.

"I suppose she can go, if she wants to."

"Hello again." Juliet came back, clean and ladylike.

"Juliet, the Palmers have invited you to spend a summer at Cleveland."

"At Cleveland? Oh, that would be marvelous!"

"Are you sure, my dear?"

"Oh, yes, Colonel. May I go?"

"You may."

"Alright, then. Shall we strike hands on the bargain?" Mrs. Palmer held her hand out to Juliet.

"It's a deal."


End file.
